


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager(A Quaine & Klaine love Story)

by thequainequeen



Category: Glee, Secret Life of the American Teenager (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequainequeen/pseuds/thequainequeen
Summary: What happens when one mistake over Summer vacation becomes a life long commitment?





	The Secret Life Of The American Teenager(A Quaine & Klaine love Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Glee or The Secret Life of the American Teenager.Some references from the hit ABC Family original show The Secret Life Of The American Teenager will be made.  
> \------------------------------------------------------  
> Crackship:A ship between two people who hardly know each other put people would think they look cute together.

The time was 2:40am,the Hummel house was quiet,all the lights were off,and everyone was sleeping.Well,not everyone.The back door to the kitchen slowly opened and Quinn slid right into the house.She carried a paper bag in her left hand and closed the door with her right.She locked the door and made her way towards the stairs. 

A bright light turned on in the living room. "It's a little late for stroll don't you think?"The voice called.She walked into the living room to find Kurt sitting in the brown reclining chair that sat perfectly in the room. 

"I was just sitting outside for a while."

Kurt noticed the brown bag that the blond held in her hand but didn't question anything.He knew she was lying but it was too late for twenty-one questions. "Well,you should try to get some beauty sleep..it's the first day of school,and we do not want to have a crabby Quinn walking around"Kurt said.

Quinn chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement, "Yeah,that's not a bad idea."Kurt turned off the living room light and followed her upstairs.They reached the top and split off in different directions,they both turned their head "Night"Kurt smiled. "Night"Quinn returned the smile back,entered her room and closed the door behind her. 

After closing the door she made sure Kurt was completely in his room and asleep before she could do anything.She never knew when the door would randomly pop open,and he'd walk in.She counted to 40 in her head.With a sigh she opened the brown paper bag and pulled out a dark pink and white box.Her hands shook as she stared at the big bold lettering on the front of the box.This was not something she saw herself buying the beginning of her Junior year.Maybe when she was done with school. A graduate of an Ivy league school,top of her class,a degree in the fine arts,engaged to a guy she met while walking into a coffee shop just half way down the road from her dorm,an elegant wedding with all of her close friends and family.But she never imaged herself buying something like this so early,and at 17 years old.

7:30AM

"Quinn,you don't want to be late!"Burt yelled from the bottom of the stairs. she pulled the pink stripped comforter up to her chin and kept laying in bed.She got no sleep last night after sneaking out of the house at 2 o'clock.Her eyes darted for the clock that hung above her study desk.7:32 it read. "Quinn come on!"Burt yelled once again.It felt like her body was glued to the bed,no matter how many times she tried to move she just couldn't. What if she faked being sick?It wasn't a complete lie,she did feel nauseous,and thinking about it just made it a lot worse.It was the first day of school,and she couldn't miss the first day of her Junior year.

"Quinn!"Burt yelled again,this time getting a little aggravated.He sighed and made his way up to the second floor."Quinn"He knocked,and opened the door.With that Quinn threw the covers off,threw her feet over the bed and sat up."Quinn I've-oh you're already up"Burt said.She nodded and looked the man in the eyes "Yeah,sorry I was just thinking about what I should wear."She lied."Well, Carole and Kurt are in the kitchen waiting..they made waffles and bacon but you only have 15 minutes so get dressed,and grab a slice of bacon on your way out" Quinn forced a smile on her face,"Got it...I'll be right down"

She grabbed a few items from the closet,changed,quickly put on a layer of foundation,a swipe of mascara,and grabbed her book bag off of the desk chair.She was almost out of the bedroom door until the pink box laying in the waist basket next to the bed caught her attention.There was no way she was just going to let it sit there in the wide open for all to see.What if Carole walked passed and saw it while she was at school?Or Burt.So she once again quickly grabbed a handful of Kleenex and threw it in the waist basket.  
"Quinn we're leaving!"Carole called.

"I'm coming!"And with that she swooped out the door and down the stairs.Hitting the bottom of the stairs,she met Carole and Kurt at the door.Carole turned her head and looked at the young blonde and smiled "Ready?"Carole's smile could light up the whole entire house.She was always so cheerful and always in a good mood.Unlike Quinn who seemed to be in a huge situation and had no intention in smiling at the moment.

"Ready?"Carole asked.With a forced smile Quinn nodded "Yup"And with that the 4 of them walked out the door and into the sunny warm air that filled Lima Ohio,  
Quinn stared out of the back window of the black SUV and watched the scenery go by.The car radio played the Rent soundtrack.Kurt had slipped it in right when they got into the car.He says he wants to be ready for any lesson Mr.Schue throws at them this year,but who was he kidding?The guy knows every single Broadway musical number.

"Are you guys excited?"Carole asked as the car turned down North West Ally.There was a dead silence.Was anyone ever excited about the first day of school?Hot un air conditioned class rooms,full of sweaty students trying to stay awake while the teacher goes over the 10 page rubric that they spent hours on,that everyone throws in their binder that eventually gets lost in the sea of other papers that they get throughout the school year,not so exciting. "I know I am...one more year until graduation,which means one more year closer to New York and hello Julliard."Kurt said with a wide smile on his face.Kurt had this dream of one day going to the high class,number one drama school in New York.He had a passion for the arts,which is why he was so dedicated to the Glee club.Unlike Quinn who had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.It was her Junior year and she still had no idea what she wanted to do with her life.But now she really had no idea where her life was going to go after last night.

Carole looked into the rear view mirror and noticed Quinn sitting in the back seat,looking out of the window,looking all bummed out. "Quinn sweetie are you okay?"Not hearing her Quinn kept looking out the window in a daze.She was in her own little world at the moment.Trying to piece together life."Quinn?" Carole said once again. Snapping out of her daze Quinn turned her head away from the window, "Huh?Oh,yeah...I'm fine"and forced a smile.

The car pulled into the busy parking lot of William McKinley High School.There were students gathered around cars laughing and talking,probably about how wild and amazing there summer was,kids on bikes trying to fight for the last spot on the bike rack,jocks blocking the door way so the nerds couldn't pass through,the kids one the bikes fighting for the last spot on the bike rack,the hand holders of the couples who walk to school together,the kids who walk to school alone,and than there was the kids who get dropped off.Normally Quinn would drive both herself and Kurt to school but Carole liked to keep the tradition alive and likes to drive them on the first day of school.It reminds her of when they were little and needed to be dropped off. 

The car pulled up to the school and came to a stop. "Alright,have a good day!"Carole smiled.Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.Both her and Kurt got out of the car. "Bye!Make good choices!"Carole called out before both the front and back doors closed.

They both made their way towards the school and inside."I'll see you in class"Kurt smiled and walked off to his locker that was all the way on the other side of the hall from Quinn's. "Okay."She gave a soft smile and made her way towards her locker as well.Pushing passed the other students Quinn made her way to her locker.Once she got to it she played with the lock a few times and popped open the door.The pictures that were inside from last school year were still in there.They were mainly pictures of the Glee club,and one small photo of her parts that was placed in the middle of everything.

"Quinn!"A voice called from a far.Both of Quinn's best friends Mercedes and Rachel walked over to her. "Guess what!"Mercedes said with full excitement.Quinn turned her head and looked at her in wonder. "We have all have the same lunch period!"Said Rachel.Turning her head back again,Quinn went back to organizing her locker with the few things that were already in there. "Oh cool."

"Oh cool?"You've got something better than having the same lunch period?"Mercedes asked with a bit of sass.  
Quinn could literally feel her stomach actually turn.She felt nauseous.There was literally no way of getting out of this.They were going to find out sooner or later.Either by someone they know or by some form of social media.

"I..I..I had sex"

The three girls stood there in silence.Both Mercedes and Rachel looked at the young blond in disbelief.All you could here was the chattering of the other students in the hall.Until Mercedes broke the silence.She started laughing "Good one Quinnie...which episode of Degrassi is that from?"

She looked both of the girls in the eyes and still didn't say anything. "Oh my God.Quinn you didn't"Rachel said."With who!?"Mercedes asked.  
"Just some guy who was at the school the same time I was for cheer camp.And besides he doesn't go here"She said in a bit of a whisper.Their school was known for gossip and she really didn't want the whole school knowing that she lost her virginity.

"Well,I mean it's not like you got pregnant"Mercedes added.

The small group of girls got quiet again.There was no escaping now,no running away,again they were going to have to find out sooner or later.  
"You're pregnant?"Asked Rachel.

"No way"Chimed Mercedes.

Biting her bottom lip Quinn looked down,"Yeah,I am"

"Do..Burt and Carole know?"Mercedes asked.

"No,I can't tell them.After everything they've done for me.And this is how I repay them?There is no way I can tell them."

Burt and Carole raised her from the age of 6 after her parents died.Telling them that she was pregnant would literally make everything worse.They literally took her into their home and made her apart of their family.They were like a second mom and dad.She had no idea what they would say,what they would do.All she knew was there was no way she could tell them.Not now at least.

"You're going to have to tell them"Rachel said.

"at least tell Kurt"Mercedes suggested.

"Are you crazy?I can't tell Kurt.He's like my brother I can't tell him either."

From the age of 4 when both Kurt and Quinn met in preschool they both told each other everything.From simple little kid drama to the latest episode of Barney and Friends.They were like two peas in a pod.They even have movie nights a few times a week where they sit in either Kurt's room or Quinn's room in pajamas watching soppy love movies and gossip about anything.Quinn literally saw Kurt as a brother.She was an only child so she had a special place in her heart for Kurt.So telling him she was pregnant would literally kill her.

The bell warning bell for first period rang.And all three girls looked at one another.Closing her locker Quinn looked back at the two really concerned girls,"I really should get going.I don't want to get into anymore trouble than I already am in."And with that she walked away leaving both Mercedes and Rachel standing there with unasked questions.  
"What do we do now?"asked Rachel.

Mercedes shook her head,"I don't know.I really don't know."

She never went to class.When the bell rang Quinn went right into the girls bathroom and stayed in there trying to get herself together.Her head hurt,she felt sick,she just wanted to escape it all.Once she knew the hallways were clear and she knew not one single person was out there,she walked out and slowly started walking to class.She wasn't really missing anything important,just a bunch of 'you'll need to know this,get this grade to pass my class,pay attention,don't fall asleep,no eating,no drinking,no getting up to use the bathroom unless you raise your hand.'The same old stuff they've been telling everyone for years.

"Hey,stranger"A really familiar voice called out.

She stopped walking,turned around,and looked.Just when she thought her life was completely ruined,it just got even worse.It went into a complete nightmare.A nightmare where there was no waking up,no matter how hard she tried to force her eyes open she just couldn't.

With that she let out a deep gasp.


End file.
